


Transformers x Readers

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 'cons, Across all Generations, Breakups, Broken Bones, Cute, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt, Loss, More characters to be added, Mostly xReaders, Old Couples, Romance, Seekers, Twin Mates, bots, grounders, scattered non shipping stories, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: A collection of one shots and requests made by readers pertaining various relationships with alien species. From giddy to heartbreaking and even some scandals, feel free to make requests as they come.





	1. Sunstreaker x Reader

In many ways you had somehow managed to capture his interest. Some people could theorize it was your natural photogenic physique. Others claimed it was likely to be the many similarities you shared with the golden mech.

Either way, no one was sure.

Your relationship with the vain gladiator was not a romantic one. The two of you had little intention of making it such.

Though Sunstreaker certainly had no problem beating the slag out of whoever pressed for your relationship to take a more intimate path.

The same went for you.

So as you sat atop a bluff trying to gauge the best time of day to paint the scenery, you were not surprised to find Sunstreaker drive up behind you.

The mech observed you as you stood tall and proud atop the cliffs, holding no fear about being so close to the edge.

You were like a solid rock, an anchor that couldn't be swayed. And while your relationship could only be labeled as one-of-few-humans-Sunny-tolerates, you could only hope you lived long enough to give the mech another person to talk to.


	2. Whirl x Mech!Reader

Your optics twitched in aggravation as the Wrecker once again enveloped you in his claws. You had hoped you had snuck out of Swerve's bar undetected, but no such luck.

Out of the corner of your optic you glared at the mono-optic semi-psychopath, trying your damnedest not to show how peeved you were. After all, every mech on the base knew how much Whirl loved to tease you about your slimmer frame.

Literally every mech knew. Whirl had gone around claiming you to be a femme, albeit an ugly one, for the first few dozen cycles following your recruitment.

Somehow you knew the clawed mech would be giving you a cheeky grin if he could.

"C'mon, show me that sexy optic twitch of yours." Whirl purred.

"Primus's damn you Whirl!"

"I can live with that." He purred and merely brought you closer.

With a groan, you merely waited for the mech to release you, upon which you planned to show him just how far this "femme" could throw him.


	3. Optimus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the readers who hate the cold and have a big warm place in their hearts for the big boss mech.

You shivered as the bitter cold gnashed at your face and any exposed skin. Even the roar of the wind wasn't enough to deafen the chattering of your teeth.

"I h-hate Ar-Arct-tic m-missions..." You grumbled beneath your scarf as the bunker came into view.

You sagged with relief as you trudged towards the bunker with the rest of the team that had gone out to fetch supplies from another bunker nearby.

A burst of warm air blasted you in the face, accenting your rosy cheeks as you entered and peeled the scarf from your face.

The team pooled into the bunker and most immediately began hauling their armloads into the human housing area.

Currently, you stood in the Autobot Bunker that connected to the human-sized unit.

After the door had been firmly shut you removed your heavy coat and slung it over one shoulder. Trying to be quiet, you padded over the the Alt. mode of the one, and only, Optimus Prime.

"Hey Orion." You hummed softly and patted the driver's side door. "I'm back now."

You jumped a bit as the door suddenly swung open, chuckling before laying your wet coat on the floor beside him and climbing inside. Optimus' door clicked shut as you seated yourself in his cab, reveling in the warmth of his seats as the formed to your body with a small moan of appreciation.

"That feels...really nice." You murmured and sunk lower into his comfort.

"I am glad you have returned safely." He said softly, the Autobot symbol on his wheel blinking with each word.

You couldn't fight back a smile as he reclined his seat for you, implications clear.

"You spoil me, Orion."

"Was that a complaint?"

"Mm, no. Not even a little one."


	4. Kup x Reader

"You're squeaking again." You snickered teasingly.

The teal mech emitted a small grumble and poked you in response. "What're y' gettin on about?" Kup huffed and gently prodded at your sensitive sides.

You let out a small yip of surprise and tried to squirm away from his prodding fingers. Unfortunately, he wasn't having that.  
Soon enough you found yourself scooped up in the old mech's palm as he continued to tickle you.

"Kup!" You whined.

"Oh hush," he chuckled, but thankfully ceased his antics, "So loud."

You huffed and rolled your eyes, allowing the mech to carry you across the room to his berth. You were quiet and patient as the mech situated himself atop the berth and leaned against the wall.

You sighed contently as the mech set you up on his shoulder to rest with him. Hesitating for only a split second, you reached out and began to massage the old mech's tense cables and unknot uncomfortable bundles of wires.

Kup rumbled appreciatively and sighed at the pleasant looseness your hands gave him. "Mmm, that's real nice lass."

"I figured as much."

"How so?"

"You're purring pretty loud."

Kup gave you a disgruntled look, "I don't purr."

"Sure you do."

"I do NOT."

"I beg to differ."

The mech slightly brightened one optic to peer at you. "Must you be difficult?"

"Me? Difficult?" You replied, not trying very hard to conceal your smile.

The mech huffed lightly through his vents, the ones on his shoulder lightly blowing your hair askew.

Kup just sighed. "Yes, you." Plucking you off his shoulder, the teal veteran gathered you into his palm and stroked the lightly heated tip of his thumb up and down your back.

You hummed appreciatively. "Thank you, Love."

"Anytime, dear.


	5. Sunny x Reader x Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for 1234Devyn

You were admittedly nervous as you drove your dingy pickup truck near the Autobot base. The Twins had assured you, after much annoyance, that, yes, you were allowed to come and visit them at the ark given that you called ahead of time.

Much to your surprise, a little red Porsche drove up alongside your truck.

Even more to your surprise, it started talking.

"Hey, earthling!"

You rolled down your window a little more, "Uh, hey?"

"What're you doing so close to the Ark?! This is a private area!"

"Er, Sunny and Sides said it was alright if I dropped by to see them." You replied, quickly deducing that this was one of the Autobots on patrol. "I called Sides ahead of time and he said today was fine."

"I didn't hear about this." The Porsche replied and with a rev of his engine he sped past you and transformed.

You shrieked and slammed on your breaks, swerving to avoid crashing into the alien mech. The mech was red but only about Bumblebee's size. In the back of your mind you briefly recalled something about Sunstreaker not liking "minibots".

Unfortunately, the mech seemed to take your swerving as an evasion and darted a servo out to grip the back of your truck.

The sudden loss of momentum, combined with the fact that you had let off the brakes, sent your head slamming into the steering wheel.

Little stars exploded into your vision as something in the old rust bucket's engine busted, most likely from all the "mech"-handling. Nonetheless your vision began to blot out with black splotches as your engine emitted a series of misfires and bangs, apparently catching someone's attention if the faint shouts were anything to go by.

~o~ Time Skip ~o~

The first thing you noticed when your eyes finally opened was the atrocious burnt pumpkin orange that served as the interior color. At least you knew you were in the Ark somewhere.

"Oh good, you're awake."

You jolted a bit as a new voice cut the silence. You twisted around to find a red and white mech staring back at you. You blinked and then hesitantly gave him an awkwardly little wave in greeting.

You knew who this mech was, and it was unlikely you could forget. Your terror twins had told many stories of the infamous 'Hatchet' and had shared many vids and pictures to go with their tales.

How that would affect his treatment of you however...

"Oh don't look at me like that. I'm not the Pit Maker those two make me out to be." The mech snorted.

You managed a sheepish, yet apologetic, grin in response, "Sorry..."

The mech gave a half-hearted shrug. "Those two are in the brig right now. Smokescreen should be here soon, he'll take you to see them."

"Why are they in the brig this time?" You asked, bewildered.

You had assumed they'd at least try to keep out of trouble seeing as you were visiting them at their place for the first time.

You shook your head, now that you thought about it...that was an idiotic thing to even consider.

Nonetheless, the medic didn't reply, not verbally at least, but merely jabbed one his digits to his left. With a raised brow you stood up and looked, gasping in shock at the sight of the now-mangled not from before.

The door abruptly slid open, a red, white, and blue mech striding in. "Those two sure did a number on Cliffjumper."

"Sunny and Sides did that?" You gaped.

The new mech, Smokescreen assumedly, nodded, "Yup. Those two are downright vicious. He's lucky though," the mech paused and offered a servo to step onto, "Given what they could have done..."

You stepped onto the mech's servo, cautiously however. You knew about this mech too. Sunny often complained about him. Apparently he was some sort of shrink...and the type that gave everything a label.

You weren't exactly new to those kinds of people either.

After waving to Ratchet, who merely nodded in response, you took one last sad look at the red mech, Cliffjumper, before Smokey carried you out of the medical bay. You made a mental note to personally apologize for that later.

Smokescreen carried you through the halls as a steady pace, nodding amicably to the mechs that passed him. Some gave you looks of distaste and even a blue and black mech with a red face stopped to ask "why a squish was on the ark".

You had made a face, crossing your arms in a disgruntled manner at that one. Thankfully, Smokescreen had been quick to make his goodbyes.

"So," Smokescreen piped up as he turned yet another corner, "Why the twins?"

"What?" You asked.

"Why date the twins?" He elaborated.

"That's not really your business." You replied edgily.

The mech regarded you with sharp, calculating optics. "They're pretty rash...violent, obnoxious, rude, and generally a pain in the ass." He said, "Sorry, but I fail to see the interest."

You gave him a withering glare as began descending a stairwell, "Maybe they're like that to you. But then again, they don't like you."

The mech halted mid stride to give you a warning look of his own before resuming his brisk pace into the brig. After that, either he didn't want to talk or you had just peeved him off enough to receive the silent treatment.

The mech abruptly halted and, curling his fingers for good measure, steadily lowered his hand to the ground. You stepped off and sighed, "Thank you for taking me to see them."

Smokescreen only offered a sharp dip of his helm in response before turning on his heel and quickly leaving the place. You raised a brow at the odd display, especially at his hitched door wings.

Then you turned.

Both of the twins were currently pressed against the unenergized bars of their cell, peering owlishly at you. You let out a snort, no wonder Smokescreen had left like he had.

"Hey you two." You said with a chuckle as you walked closer to their block.

"_?" Sideswipe asked, brow plates furrowed in confusion, "What are you still doing here?"

"You really think I'd leave without coming to visit?" You quirked a brow, a smirk set in place.

You leaned over a bit to peer behind the tall red mech, finding the golden twin slouched on the small berth attached to the wall.

"Not going to say hi, Sunshine?" You asked with as innocent a tone you could manage.

The yellow mech gave you a brief glare, "Just slip in here already." The mech's low tone bass sent shivers up you spine...

...as per usual.

With a brief eye roll you did as asked and slipped through the conveniently wide bars of the cell. Not two steps inside, Sideswipe smoothly scooped you up in his servo and lumbered over to sit beside his twin on the small berth.

His golden counterpart scowled at the proximity, but soon locked up as Sides dumped you in the mech's lap. You stuck your tongue out at the red Kaonian, gratefully taking Sunstreaker's offered finger to help you to your feet.

For a while, little was said. You leaned back against Sunny's polished armor, listening to the soft thrum of his systems.

"So why are you guys in the brig anyway?" You asked as Sideswipe started to fidget, likely bored by the silence.

The red mech perked up as his twin's visage split with a predatory smirk. "We were coming out to get you when Cliffjumper made you crash." Sunstreaker began.

"And might have torn the glitch into enough pieces to warrant brig time." Sideswipe continued.

"It was entertaining while it lasted."

You chuckled at them and gave Sunny's finger an affectionate squeeze. "Well, I've got nowhere else to be today." You murmured suggestively.

The twin terrors shared a look and Sideswipe lifted you into his own hand, affectionately stroking up and down you spine. Your eyes slid shut at the pleasurable feelings and let out a breathy sigh.

However, the moment was cut short as heavy pedfalls neared their cell. Prowl made an appearance and immediately pinched the bridge of his olfactory sensor.

"Sunstreaker...Sideswipe..." Prowl grumbled, doorwings arched in agitation.

"Sup' Prowler?" Sideswipe replied with a cheesy grin.

"Why aren't the brig's bars energizing?" He demanded, eyeing me for a moment but choosing not to say anything.

"Broken." Sunstreaker growled, "Why else?"

Prowl merely scowled and shook his helm. "Fine then. While the cells are repaired you two can fill in your brig time with extra monitor duty and border patrol." He said sharply.

Both twins groaned but reluctantly complied. With you in hand Sides padded out of the brig behind his twin and towards the entrance of the base.

"Your truck's pretty banged up y'know." Sideswipe mused aloud with a tone that screamed 'danger'.

"So...?" You prompted somewhat hesitantly.

"I guess we'll have to drive her home Sunny." Sideswipe grinned mischievously.

You blanched, "Oh no-!"

"What's the fastest way there?"

"You two are not getting me in trouble with the police!"

"I'm pretty sure the shortest route goes past the firehouse."

"Sideswipe I'm warning you."

"Relax babe." Sides winked, "We'll outrun them."

"Sides!" You roared as the mech transformed with you in hand, depositing you in the driver's seat of his cab and quickly securing the seatbelt over your body.

"I'm going to kill you for this."

The twins merely revved their engines in tandem, "Love you too babe."


	6. Ironhide x Reader

'Don't say anything. It's not important and he's not going to bring it up.' You mentally steeled yourself as you waited for the heavily armored black mech to arrive.

You were currently pacing outside his quarters. The pain in your arm was downright awful and you were having a hard time ignoring it as the limb continued to throb.

"There you are."

You jumped a bit as the mech's booming voice echoed through the halls.

"Hey 'Hide." You smiled back at him as he keyed open the door, you padded along after him.

"What happened to your arm?" Hide asked as you passed.

"What? Arm?" You twitched, "There's nothing wrong with my arm."

"You're a terrible liar."

To accentuate his point, the mech prodded the sensitive limb until you cried out in pain. You gave him a withering glare and turned away.

"Oh fuck you. Don't touch me." You snapped and stormed back towards the door.

There was a sigh and the mech quickly keyed the door to slam shut. You scowled and glared at him, "Open the damn door 'Hide." You huffed.

"No. Now would you stop being difficult?" He grunted.

You blinked at him. Of course he did t care. He barely cared about anyone. With hunched shoulders and grit teeth you replied, "Fuck you. Let me leave already."

"Would you-."

"LET ME OUT IRONHIDE!" You screeched and sent him a withering gaze.

Silence hung heavily in the air between the two of you. You tensed as you heard the mech's pedfalls near you until he basically stood right over your tinier form.

There was a soft huff of air as the black mech scooped you up into his servo, mindful of your arm, and stood. The silence continued as the mech settled down onto his berth with you in hand.

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters."

"Really?"

"Are you implying that I don't care?"

"..."

"Femme, I swear." Ironhide scowled,

"What would make you think that I don't care?"

"Dino."

"Dino? What about Dino?"

"Dino said I was too weak to compare to...Chromia..." You admitted, "Said that you'd get bored of me because I couldn't be strong like her."

There was an immediate groan elicited from the mech. "Pit spawned fragger." He cursed. "That's not-."

"Am I really just a toy...'Hide?"

Ironhide's playing bristled with anger. The majority of his rage was directed at Dino for putting those things in your head, the rest however...

You gasped and relaxed into the touch as Ironhide fluxed his EM field around you in a soft hug.

"I care about you." Ironhide grunted, "Don't let any other mech make you think otherwise."

You smiled softly, "Thanks 'Hide...sorry for doubting you."

The black mech merely shook his head. "Don't be. It's not yer fault."

"If you say so..."

"And I do." He grumbled, pulling you close to his outer spark casing. "You aren't a toy, and you certainly aren't Chromia."

"Okay, and...?" 

"And, I love you regardless."

You felt a small warmth well in your chest, finally allowing yourself to rest against his outer spark chamber. "And I love you too."


	7. Ratchet x Reader

Your mouth was dry as you made your way to the medical hanger. You knew exactly why Ratch' had asked you to come in and talk.

One name had stuck out from the rest of the arrivals that would make landfall in two weeks.

Moonracer. Ratchet's sparkmate.

According to the medic, he thought she had perished before they had even made landfall on earth. However, the femme had relayed during a recent transmission that she had used to special block on their bond so if she died Ratchet would not be affected.

Her reasoning; Ratchet was too important to the Autobot cause to be lost.

A true fact, one agreed upon almost unanimously.

You stepped into the medical hanger with a heavy heart, noting how hesitant the bot was to acknowledge your appearance.

When your eyes met his optics nothing was said right away. But you cut him off as he opened his mouth, determined to make this a little easier for the both of you.

"I...I get it Ratchet." You blurted, "Moonracer is alive...and you two should be together."

Ratchet sighed and you did your best to stop trembling. The mech had become one of your few reasons for getting up in the morning. He still could be, but not for the same reasons.

Without warning, the mech stooped down and scooped you up into the palm of his servo. You crossed your arms in an attempt to keep your arms and hands from shaking.

Hunched over, your form trembled with the effort of holding back the sounds of choked sobs. You felt one of the mech's rounded, blunt fingers gently nudge against your cheek.

"I am sorry. I never wanted to put you in a position like this."

You flinched, his words were stiff and awkward. He didn't know what to say. Admittedly, you didn't either. With a heavy heart, you reluctantly pushed the medic's finger away from you and motioned for him to set you down.

He hesitated for a moment, but complied and gently lowered you to the floor. You stepped away, unable to look him in the eye.

"Goodbye Ratchet..." You said softly and left the medbay.

You walked all the way back to the main building with your head lowered and your hands in your pockets. A few mechs, Wheeljack and Optimus to be exact, were well aware of what had happened between you and their medic, offering looks of sympathy as you passed.

The moment you had reached your quarters, door sealed and you alone, you pressed your back to the door and slid to the floor. Fully intent on releasing your heartbroken tears.


	8. TFA Prowl x Male!Reader

You were glad Prowl was willing to put off a little extra heat for your sake, especially since the majority of his room lacked a ceiling. So here you were, laying in boxers and a wife beater atop the black chassis of Prowl, the bot using his servo to shield you from the cold. 

“You're surprisingly quiet tonight.” Prowl murmured, gently running a digit along your arm. 

“Hm, oh...sorry.”

“Don't be. It was just an observation.” Prowl replied, a small smile flickering across his lips. 

“Yeah...It's just strange. Tonight is one of those few nights we can actually see what few stars are left…” You explained, gesturing to the clear sky. 

“You like to stargaze?” Prowl asked, surprise lightly woven into his tone. 

Your face flamed red, “W-well...yeah, I do. Ah…”

Prowl cupped your face with the edge of his digits. “Don't be embarrassed. There's nothing shameful about it.” 

You shrugged, but gave his servo a gentle squeeze as you sat up on his chassis. “No, there really isn't. It's just...Detroit is a pretty lousy place for someone with a hobby like that.” You laughed bitterly, “With all the pollution in the atmosphere, we can't even see them all. Entire constellations...just gone.” 

“...here, let me show you something.” Prowl nudged you higher, until you were practically on his shoulder before activating his holoprojector. 

The hole in the ceiling was suddenly illuminated with galaxies, star clusters, and various colors. You felt your jaw drop, barely registering Prowl’s chuckle at your amazement. 

“Is this…?” You gaped, eyes wide with wonder. 

Prowl removed the projector and set it beside him, taking you into his servos. “From Earth’s moon? Yes.” 

You stared in wonder. “I think it's pretty neat...that no matter where in the galaxy you are, we can look at the same stars…”

Prowl rumbled thoughtfully, using his other servo as a blanket. Despite the amazing sight, you were still tired. It had been a very long day. 

“Sleep now.” Prowl advised, carefully missing your hair, “You've got an early shift tomorrow.”

You grumbled, using your arms as a makeshift pillow until Prowl mischievously removed your pillow from his subspace, dropping it atop your head. 

You gave him a tired, though not malicious glare, as he smirked at you. “Troublesome ninja.” You muttered, taking another wistful glance at the stars. 

“They will be here tomorrow night, if you come.” Prowl offered to your delight. 

“Deal.” 

Your grin softened Prowl’s smirk into a small affectionate smile. His spark buzzed comfortably, lulling you to sleep in addition to the light circles Prowl had rubbed along your back muscles. 

“May the light of his stars, guide the ninja in his blanket of night.” Prowl murmured, his gaze on you. 

“You are so cheesy.” You whispered, chuckling sleepily as the ninja stiffened beneath you. 

“...I don't know what you're talking about.” He huffed 

“Right, sure you don't.” You yawned, affectionately squeezing the servo that blanketed you.


	9. Soundwave x Reader

"Traitor!"

"Defect!"

"Abomination!"

"Disgusting."

"How could you?!"

"Whore!"

You trembled as you entered Soundwave's station at the base. Ever since the two factions had made peace to battle their coming foe, Unicron, you'd been able to be a little more interactive with one of the decepticon mechs you had met long before. You had controlled a variety of satellites during your first years at NEST, and had something of a small war with Soundwave for control of the satellites once you'd figured out how to block him off from the information streams.

Mutual respect for talent had grown into a relationship once you had actually met him face to faceplate.

Not that everyone accepted this…

Soundwave called your name as the door slid shut behind you. You gave him a sad look and chuckled nervously. "Hey, 'Wave. How's work?"

"...progressing above initial expectations."

"That's good."

"What happened to you? Body levels show increased signs of discomfort and elevated stress levels."

"Oh, um...it's just been pretty…" You stammered and hung your head, "okay, so people haven't been reacting to us very well and it's getting to me a little."

Wordlessly, the mech wrapped one of his feelers around your waist and brought you up to his servo. He then set you on the crook of his shoulder and fluxed his EM field.  
You felt your tension unwind within moments. "Oh, Soundwave…" You murmured sleepily as the comfortable mental wave washed away your exhaustion.  
Using EM fields on other cybertronians wasn't hard, but it was hard to use on humans because the brainwaves are different.

Though given that his processor was designed, or modified to be precise, with perfection in mind you probably shouldn't have been all that surprised it was so easy for his to control his field like this.

"Have they harmed you, physically?"

"One or two people have tried." You shrugged and curled atop his warming vents, "they weren't too much to deal with and gave up pretty quickly."

"Acknowledged. I will keep a closer optic on you in the coming weeks."

"No, Soundwave don't. You'll get in trouble."

"Negative. I haven't been caught by Megatron, leaving the chances relatively low that the Autobots will either."

"If you're sure…"

"Affirmative."

"Soundwave."

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

"Why-?"

"Please, for sanity's sake?"

"But you are in good mental health…" Soundwave paused to ex-vent at the glare you gave him. "Oh, alright."

Turning his head, he pressed his much larger lips to your head, much to your amusement. Giggling, you pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek plates. Soundwave made a small grumpy noise as his fans kicked on.

"Y'know, for a big bad Decepticon, you're actually pretty cute." You teased.

The big mech cast you a withering side glare. "Be silent."

You shrugged and grinned, merely relaxing atop his shoulder as the warm air from his vent lulled you to sleep.


	10. Grimlock x Reader

You were just the maintenance guy, and fixing the roof wasn't exactly riveting. Not that such things stopped Grimlock from taking a strange interest in you. 

The mech would usually just transform and keep an optic on you as you hammered away at the repairs, whether they be damage to security cameras, wires, satellites, the actual roof itself, and even the transmission towers. 

The mech just stood there and watched. 

It was a little nerve wracking if you were honest, at least for the first few days. Grimlock normally kept quiet, only growling when any birds tried to land on him. 

Nonetheless, you went up there every day for a round check of the equipment. To your surprise, Grimlock was already there when you arrived today. Quirking a smile, you approached the nearby ladder. 

“Getting an early start to the day, big guy?” You called and began to ascend. 

Grimlock twitched his armor a bit, letting out a small puff of air in your direction. 

“Yeah, wish I could be a morning person.” You shrugged and heaved yourself onto the roof. 

“...tow...er.”

You nearly tripped as you began to make your normal rounds. Since when could he talk? You gave a nervous chuckle and turned to the warrior. 

“The tower? What about it?”

“Bro...ken.” 

“The tower’s broken?” You raised a brow and subconsciously tightened your toolbelt. “You sure?”

Grimlock just nodded. You grumbled and shifted uneasily. You really weren't supposed to fix the transmissions tower without a lift. It was incredibly dangerous to try climbing it. Not that you hadn't done so before. 

“Well, it's a bit early to be bugging anyone about the lift...especially since I can't confirm what the issue is…” You mumbled, oblivious to the curious gaze Grimlock was giving you. 

Eh, it wasn’t like you weren’t used to these kinds of things. One quick climb up the tower to find the problem would be a cinch. “Well...thanks for letting me know Grimlock.” You called as you began to climb the narrow beams supporting the tower. “I’ll get right on that.”

You managed to climb about three quarters of the way up before your first problem made itself known. And that problem was an alarming amount of rust, specifically on the bar you tried to use as a makeshift rung until it merely snapped off in your hand. You blinked in shock, observing the rusted metal in your hand. 

“Oh...there might just be more than wiring issues here…” You mumbled, quickly deeming the tower unsafe to climb any farther. 

You began to try and climb down, clinging tightly to the support beams every time the wind would gust. You hadn’t even descended five beams before your next problem. The wind shouldn’t have shaken the tower, it wasn’t strong enough. But of course, structural integrity had decided to be a bitch today. You yelped as not only the tower began to sway, but groan as well. And as much as you didn’t want to put a lot of weight onto potentially faulty support beams, you didn’t have a lot of options. 

“Human!” 

You flinched as a booming voice called up to you, clearly belonging to Grimlock. “I-It’s okay big guy! The tower’s just a lot worse than I thought! I’ll be awhile!”

But out of the corner of your eye you could see Grimlock shaking his head, “Jump.” he barked.

You let out a harsh laugh, “No way, Grimlock! I’ll be fine! I don’t need to jump!”

“Jump! Now!” 

“I said-!”

You shrieked as the tower gave a heavy lurch to the side, your added weight dislodging the rusted beam you’d been clinging to. You couldn’t help but scream as gravity yanked you back towards the ground...for all of ten seconds.

You let out a strangled cry as you landed in a heap on...something? You managed to roll to your knees with a groan and found that Grimlock was cupping you with both hands in bipedal mode. The mech seemed to visibly sag as he ex-vented. Was he relieved for you?

“Grimlock?” You couldn't bring yourself to keep the waver out of your tone. 

“Human...not careful.” Grimlock let out a harsh ex-vent, “Said tow-er...is broken.” 

“The tower isn't broken Grimlock,” you held up a hand before he could yell, “The tower is complete trash. It shouldn't be working on any level. We-I...need to make sure someone is notified. That damn thing needs to be torn down.”

“Grimlock tear down pretty good.”

You snorted, “Yeah, you do. But you’d probably take all the delicate wiring running inside the building with it.” 

Grimlock merely grumbled. A moment passed and you cleared your throat, “Eh, Grimlock?”

“Hn?”

“Are you gonna put me down anytime soon?” You asked, a slight chuckle in your tone. 

Grimlock huffed, “No.”

“Oka-Wait, what? Why?!” You gawked. 

“Grimlock don't want to. Keep human safe.” He growled and semi-gently dumped you on his shoulder. “Keep human with Grimlock.”

“I have to report the tower!”

“Report tower later.”

“Grimlock!”

“No!” He snapped, “You human scare, Grimlock! No danger! No more!”

You ran a hand down your face. “I appreciate the gesture big mech, I really do. But I have a dangerous job other people count on me for. I'm not worth the efficiency we'd otherwise lose.”

Grimlock ex-vented harshly, glaring at you from the corner of his optics. 

“No say that. No more.” 

“But-.”

“Human worth much more.” Grimlock scowled. “Don't treat Grimlock stupid for speech issues.”

“Speech issues?” You balked, “What…?”

The big dinobot rolled his optics, “Issues with web. Can't learn human speak well. This as good as gets. Not dumb. Not slow. Just...stuck.” 

“So you just have a speech impairment?” You snorted, “up until today I just thought you weren't much of a talker.” 

“Grimlock talk before.”

“If you did, either I wasn't around or I couldn't understand you buddy.” You smiled softly. “Now will you please let me report the tower? I'll come right back. Besides, I've got a few hours of personal time to kill before I can start on other repairs.” You pleaded, giving him a small smile. 

Eventually, the big mech groaned and carefully knelt to place you on the ground, “Human come back fast.”

“I'll be quick, back in a flash.” You agreed and darted inside the building. 

By the time all the reports had been filed, all the burning questions were answered, and mild health check was completed, and everything was sorted, over an hour had passed. You sprinted back to where you had left Grimlock, fearing he had gotten impatient and left. 

But, low and behold, there he was. Once the door had swung shut, the big mech huffed and refused to look at you. 

“Human said ‘fast’. Lie.”

“Hey. It's not like I wanted to be gone that long,” you scowled and folded your arms, “They wanted to do an invasive search! Thankfully they gave up once I made enough racket about it.” 

Grimlock ex-vented, low and long, before plucking you off the ground again and cradling you in his hands. 

“Human scare Grimlock, before.” The big beast mech admitted, hanging his head. 

“Me? How did I scare you?” You blinked. 

“Human fell...near didn't catch.” Grimlock lightly nudged your cheek with his finger, “Near lost human friend. Near spark-attack.”

“Oh,” your cheeks flamed, “So you were just worried for my safety?”

Grimlock nodded. “Come to like human company. Funny bunch of creatures.”

“Gee, thanks.” You snorted. 

Grimlock hummed and set you on his shoulder. Silently, the mech stood and began to walk away from the huge bunker-like building.

“Eh, Grimlock? Where are we going?” 

“Grimlock has shelter with brothers. Human come there now.” He grumbled. 

“What? I can come visit you now?” You chuckled. 

“Human could come visit Grimlock before too.” He mumbled. 

You blushed for a second but wound up laughing, “Oh, is that so? What about your brethren?” 

“Won't hurt human. Know better...know human.” Grimlock ruffled some of his plates and armor as he entered the massive bunker bipedally. 

“Oh, didn't know that.” You murmured as Grimlock settled himself away in a warm corner of the room with you. 

Grimlock deeply ex-vented as he made himself comfortable, blowing your hair askew. “What, is it nap time?” You joked. 

“Yes. Sleep. Human tired.” Grimlock ordered, receiving a huff and a light slap on the shoulder. 

“I am not tired.”

“Human lie again.”

“I am not lying!”

“Human, need quiet to recharge. Safe with Grimlock. No noise. No dangerous tower. No bad people too.” Grimlock watched carefully as you tensed.

“How did you...when…?”

“Could smell other human on you-human the one day.” Grimlock snarled, “So jumpy that day too.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Grimlock and brothers scare away. No more.” He admitted. 

“Oh...so that's why he won't come near me…” You murmured. 

Grimlock huffed and tapped his shoulder. “Sleep now. Feel better when up later.”

“Ugh, fine, fine. You've convinced me.” You chuckled and lied down, “wake me up later though, okay?” 

“Hm.”

Grimlock smiled as you finally nodded off. Pleased with himself, he allowed himself to drift off as well, happy to have finally gotten the chance to be with you.


	11. Crosshairs & Mute!Reader

If you ever found out who actually built up the balls to tell him, you were going to lay some ninth circle of hell level hate upon them. It was bad enough you couldn't speak for yourself, but when people put the words out on the table that you were happy you couldn't say…

Primus, you were mortified.

You had a crush, of Crosshairs of all mechs. He was an egotistical jerkass, but you was lovable anyway if you looked at it from the right angle. But, he wasn't interested in humans. Not romantically at least. Guns and creative ammunition, sure he was all for the human side of creativity.

But dare you even imply a conversation of human romance and he was vocally against it.

You already heard him say it directly. He could appreciate humanity from a distance, but our squishy bits still disgusted him. However, you did your best to take this mishap in stride and simply ignore it. Perhaps there was a saving grace in all of this.

You were a non-combatant ninety percent of the time. You were better off putting your skills to use as a hacker, as a satellite monitor, and a delegate on the rarer occasion. You smiled at the thought. This meant that you have a much smaller chance of crossing paths with Crosshairs throughout your day. And for once, in a bittersweet sort of way, you found yourself seeing this as a good thing.

Feeling more relaxed about the whole situation, you calmly turned the corner...and promptly felt the vengeful return of every worry you'd just put at the back of your mind. Crosshairs was leaning against the wall, right in front of the door to your workspace. There was no second entrance, so how in blazes were you supposed to avoid big, green, and pissy while getting through the door?

"Oi! Fleshling!"

' _Shit!'_

With a silent breathy shriek, you turned tail and bolted for dear life. Work could wait. Now was the time to be a coward. You panted heavily as Crosshairs' heavy pedfalls rang close behind you. He continued to call after you, and almost caught you if not for one saving grace...kind of.

Mearing raised a brow at you as you basically invaded her office, as rudely as possible. With a pale, sheepish smile, you signed the most respectful and deepest apology you knew.

"So...I assume this is related to your issue with the Autobot, Crosshairs?" She drawled, unimpressed.

You gave a silent groan of frustration and angrily signed away your side of the story.

" _I didn't say anything to him! Someone must've saw me 'talking' about how I admired him! I didn't want this to happen! He wasn't supposed to know!"_ You ranted.

"So you did not actively pursue this?" Mearing prodded.

You shook your head. " _Trust me, he's doing far more 'pursuing' than I've done...which I haven't at all. It was just a passing crush! Why must stupid people meddle?!"_ You scowled and roughly folded your arms.

Charlotte let a smile, tight-lipped smile grace her features. "If I am honest, I share a few similar opinions." her smile dropped and her face became cold, "However, I believe you are currently late for work because of this?"

You shifted uneasily. The Director narrowed her eyes and stood from her desk. "Get out. I won't house a coward in my office." she snapped.

It was essentially a verbal slap to the face. You trembled as you gripped the doorknob and hurried out of her space. As expected, Crosshairs was waiting for you. He huffed, seeming more than annoyed.

"Stupid human, why'd you even try to run?" he muttered, lowering himself on one knee and offering a hand for you to step onto.

That...did nothing short of confuse you. Why was he offering you a ride? With a small nervous gulp, you stepped up onto his servo and braced yourself with his thumb. Crosshairs grunted and curled his fingers.

"Easy fleshling, I'm not gonna drop you." the mech rumbled.

The ride to your morning work space was a short one, but Crosshairs still didn't put you down. The mech sighed and ran a hand down his faceplates.

"Look...lass, I...flattered as I am," Crosshairs mumbled but you frantically waved your hands.

" _No, no...don't apologize it's fine. I didn't want you to know!"_ You signed at a near-frantic pace.

It took the mech a moment to decipher what you were doing, "You can't talk…" He noted, his optics widening a little.

You brought your shoulders in, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. " _No, I can't talk...not anymore."_

"Oh...do you want-?"

" _No."_ You shook your head and sighed, " _Sorry for all the trouble, it's just a stupid crush. It'll pass eventually. Besides, it's pointless. I know you don't like humans…"_

Crosshairs actually growled, "...Damn it, I don't...I feel like I should apologize but-."

You held up your hand, shaking your head. " _Don't apologize. It's my fault. I...sorry to...ah, I didn't mean to cause any...problems."_ You silently groaned at your inability to find your words, " _I know you probably think it's disgusting and whatnot, and that's fine. Just ignore me, okay? This never happened."_

Crosshairs didn't say anything for a while, but he did eventually set you down. "Okay then, I guess that makes this easier…"

" _Thanks...have a good morning."_

Crosshairs let out a grunt you took as 'same to you' and quickly walked away. Yet despite having the issue dealt with, you couldn't help but notice the small ball of hurt swirling in your chest.

  


  



	12. Bumblebee x Reader

Bumblebee let out a series of soft agitated beeps as you stretched out in his open cab to wait for Raf. Per your request, he left the door open to allow the rare cool breeze to pass through. You snickered. Obviously Bee didn't like this idea anymore.

"What's up Bee?" You drawled with a sigh as the breeze flowed over your skin, "Doesn't the wind feel amazing?"

Bee replied with a low agitated whirr. You giggled. "Oh, don't be so jealous." You teased, "So what if a couple of idiots stare my way? It's not like they can touch."

Bee clicked faster now. Clearly trying to convey he wasn't fond of them looking at you in the first place. 

You shrugged. "Look, I know it must be irritating, but I have an independent study period. I get off an hour earlier than Raf does and I'm not sitting in a hot box of anything when it's a nice day outside."

You scowled as the mech replied with a series of clipped beeps. "Well fine, if you're going to be an aft about it then maybe I'll do just that."

Hefting yourself from Bumblebee's cab and ignoring the frantic clicks, you slammed the door behind you and stormed away, lying on top of the 'manicured front-lawn' of the high school. Bumblebee sank onto his shocks in defeat. Perhaps he should have kept that little remark to himself. With nothing else to do but wait, the mech trained a sensor or three on you and sank into a light recharge.

Only ten minutes had passed -according to his HUD- before he was rudely awoken by you banging on his window in panic. Bee quickly unlocked his door and watched as you all but dove into his cab.

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!" You screeched as Bee whirred at you in a panic.

To your relief, the mech did just that. His tires screeched against the pavement as he peeled away and zoomed down the street.

You heaved a heavy sigh and tiredly climbed into the driver's seat, chuckling as Bee carefully slid the seatbelt into place. "Can I ask a favor Bee?" You murmured, "If I ever try to sleep on the school lawn again, don't let me." 

Bumblebee clicked and beeped, clearly concerned and extremely curious. You gave a sheepish sigh. "Let's just say you were right to think that some of those guys wanted to do more than look."

Bee slammed on the breaks and nearly made a beeline back towards the parking lot across from the school. It took some fast talking, but eventually you dissuaded him from the injury of many human men and or teenagers in favor of picking up a very confused Raf.

"Where were you two?" The teen asked, raising a brow at your frazzled state.

"Oh, y'know...uh, out?" You chuckled, offering a nervous smile.

Bumblebee just replied with an unhappy beep at which Raf shook his head. "How in the world do you two manage a relationship without strangling...something?!"

You had to laugh at that. "Just barely kiddo. Promise."


	13. TFP Megatron x Reader

You were certainly...worried about him. More frequently in the passing days the warlord would be found stowed away in his room of dark energon, ranting and raving like a lunatic.

Yet, he was calmer and slightly more rational once he'd spent some time away from it.

Not that you'd try to reason with him again, you'd learned your lesson the first time. You winced and absently moved to hold your lower ribs.

He had apologized. Yet under the influence of the dark crystals it sounded like little more than a distant hollow promise.

"What's wrong with you fleshling?" Knockout huffed.

A flicker of a smile graced your features. The medic didn't mind your presence, or at least he tolerated it. Nevermind his constant interference with Arachnid when she was in the medbay. You could almost believe he cared sometimes.

"Meg…he's just not himself."

"It's dark energon. He's speaking to the Cybertronian equivalent of...what do they call it?" Knockout asked.

"The anti-Christ?"

"Sure, that'll work." Knockout shrugged.

You grumbled and brought your knees to your chest for comfort. "He's just so different. It's like he's under the influence of a drug most days."

Knockout paused for a long while, "Huh, it does kind of look that way if you think about it."

You shrugged, jumping as the doors were suddenly keyed open. You swallowed nervously as Megatron stomped into the Medbay and collapsed heavily onto the berth.

You gasped in fear. Purple energon was leaking all over the floor. Knockout was immediately barking orders as Starscream, Soundwave, and Dreadwing filed into the bay. You scrambled to the edge of the table closest to the former gladiator.

"Megatron!" You scolded with worry, "Oh! You overgrown tin can! What in the pit happened to you?!"

A ball of hurt pulsed in your chest as the warlord gave you a withering glare. He never looked at you that way before…

"Megatron? What's wrong?" You asked, your voice soft.

"Knockout, why is there a fleshbag in your medbay!" Megatron roared, fighting to get off the berth, "Explain yourself!"

Everyone froze. Even Soundwave's stance held a bit of surprise. Your world felt like it had shattered. He didn't...why…

He didn't remember you. Tears blurred your vision. "M-Megs…?"

"Who gave you permission to call me by name?!" He raved at top volume. "You will refer to me as nothing less than your overlord! Ruled! Sire!"

You felt numb, all the voices and noise meant nothing. You couldn't feel a thing as Knockout barked an order at Dreadwing. The mech swiftly plucked you from the table and retreated to the main bridge. Nothing was said on the walk there. Not until he set you down atop the console.

"I assume you would like to go home?" Dreadwing asked, his voice was deeper than you remembered.

You nodded, "Yes, thank you."

You just felt so dead. Once the bridge was active, you stepped onto his offered servo and allowed yourself to be carried through. He didn't say a thing until you were on the ground safely.

"Don't give up...he's in there somewhere." Dreadwing murmured.

"I don't know. He's been so...unlike himself as of late. Even if he does remember who's to say this won't happen again?!"

The mech only offered a wistful smile. "Look at that; you're finally thinking like a Decepticon."

"I don't think I like it."

"Want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I think a lot of us 'cons feel that way too."

* * *

You woke up later to the sound of jet engines. With a hammering heart, you drew back the curtains to find your warlord in the process of landing. By the time you had unlocked the door and stepped onto the balcony, he had finished his transformation.

The way he said your name...there was a good amount of regret involved. You couldn't look him in the optics. You could only given him a broken little laugh. "Damn it all...what's happened?"

"To us?"

"To everything." You trembled. "You're crazy. I'm crazy…fuck."

He said your name, almost too gently. But you weren't done. "I'm in love with a damn warlord! One that wants to kill all the life on my home planet! But fuck it! It's love right?" You whimpered and would have collapsed had he not caught you.

Had he not held you near his spark. "Fate has not been kind to either of us."

"Psh, fate can kiss my ass!" You snapped, "It's done just about everything else."

That drew a small chuckle from the mech. "Also true."

You sighed and listened to his sparkbeat. "Megs...I'm worried."

"I didn't-."

"No, listen...not to me but yourself. You've changed. You lose control more easily, you stare at those damn crystals for hours on end, you get headaches when you separate from them, you've hurt me out of possessiveness for dark energon, just today you forgot _who I was_ , and now your spark doesn't even sound like it used to." You could feel tears drenching your cheeks without your permission, "Y'know...I usually sounds so deep and strong. It always matches how passionate you are whatever that passion be for."

"...and what does it sound like now?" he asked.

"Hollow...like, when Swindle talks." You scrunched up your nose, "How does a heartbeat sound like a lie?"

"By the power of Unicron." Megatron murmured and lifted you higher to properly face him. "And given what that power has done...I've made a decision."

"Wait...decision?"

Megatron set you back on your balcony and for a second, his claw lingered against your cheek. "I've decided to say goodbye. You will no longer be welcome aboard the Nemesis. For your own safety and the forward progression of the goals of my faction."

Tears came faster now. A choked sob escaped you and perhaps you did see him flinch, but before you could muster the composure to speak, he transformed and was gone.

"No Megs...not the goals of your faction. Just your own."


	14. TFP Soundwave x Reader

"Y'know, sometimes I really don't like you." You glared at the faceless mech before you. 

Currently, you were suspended from the underside of Lazerbeak. The surveillance mech had gone out in search of you -per his master's request- and had promptly snatched you up without warning.

"That was so embarrassing!" You ranted, "Starscream saw me get carried away like a troublesome sparkling! He even tried to swat at me like a bug!"

Soundwave allowed his plating to readjust, attempting to apologize through body language. As expected, you immediately caught on.

"Yeah, you'd better be fucking sorry." You grumbled as Lazerbeak dropped you into Soundwave's servo, "That was uncalled for! Just send me a text message or something next time. And don't you dare start on about Lazerbeak being 'more efficient'!"

Soundwave merely set you on top of his personal console rather than his shoulder. You huffed and reclined a bit as you watched him work. This was how he apologized, by letting you do things or be in places you weren't allowed otherwise.

You sighed and stole a peek at the mech's facemask. "Hey...Soundwave?"

"..."

"You know what'll really make the apology hit home?"

"..." He rustled his plating.

"A smile." You grinned, "Just a quick one...?"

Soundwave ex-vented softly, and after a moment of pause, flashed you a brief purple smile emoji. You cackled with laughter.

"Okay, apology accepted!"

Soundwave set you back on his shoulder, ex-venting once more in exasperation as you placed a chaste kiss on his audials.


	15. Grimlock x Reader (Pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 10

You were fuming, absolutely outraged. So what if you wanted to hang around the Dinobots all day?! It was your business. You scowled but winced as the movement made your sore jaw throb. Your jaw, your chest, your back and shoulders…

"Damn him," you spat and crossed the fence that sectioned off the 'dinobot territory'.

You could already hear Strafe flying above you, investigating whoever was crossing the fence no doubt. Once Strafe had called out to his brothers that you were friendly, he actually landed nearby and transformed.

"Human! Grimlock been waiting!" Strafe growled, but somehow made it sound friendly.

You'd come to find out -over a bit of time of course- that the Dinobots tended to snarl or growl when they spoke. But they weren't angry. That's just how they talked. They were certainly a loud, primal bunch.

"Yeah, I know I'm late. There was an issue with a couple of assholes in my department." You sighed and jogged alongside the smaller Dinobot.

Strafe frowned. "Issue?" He repeated.

"Uh...yeah, he and his friends got some pretty ideas in their stupid heads and confronted me about it. It kind of...escalated." You muttered.

"They attack you?"

You couldn't help the smile smile. "Yup. You catch on fast big guy."

Strafe shook his head, "Grimlock not like that."

"So what? Whether or not he likes it, it's been taken care of." You rolled your eyes.

Silence fell between you as you both entered the absolutely massive bunker that sheltered the Dinobots. Given the sheer size the place needed to be, it also went pretty far into the ground to reduce damage costs and all around increase the stability of the place.

Grimlock's armor realigned as you entered the bunker, visibly displaying his happiness. He rumbled deep in his chest as you ran over to greet him, chuckling as he immediately offered a hand for you to step onto.

"Missed you too big guy." You called with a little half-smile. "Where is everyone?"

"Out. Ask Strafe stay to wait for human." Grimlock nodded to the flyer, rumbling his thanks and approval.

Strafe took that as his dismissal and made himself scarce. You cocked a brow. "Funny, normally at least one other bot is here too…" You murmured.

"No others today. Just you human and Grimlock." The big mech rumbled.

However, you groaned as the mech suddenly froze and harshly ex-vented. It was only a matter of time before he'd notice anyway.

"Grimlock, calm down. I took care of it."

"Mouth-."

"Jaw." You corrected icily. "My shoulders, my chest, my back, and my jaw. What of it?"

Grimlock snarled, "What happen?"

It was a demand. Not a question.

You shook your head, folding your arms with a sharp frown. "Some asshole in my department thinks I've been spending too much time out here. If I'm blunt, he pretty much implied that he thinks I'm somehow fucking you and all of your brothers."

Grimlock growled fiercely, "You human, not whore."

"My thoughts exactly." You scowled, "Long-story-short, I told him where I thought he could shove his bullshit and he didn't take too kindly to it. Neither did his asshole friends."

"They attack you!" He roared, halting as you angrily slapped at his hand.

"Hey! Easy on the ears, damn it!" You snapped, sobering at the reaction it garnered.

Grimlock looked as though you had slapped him. You could hardly form the words as you hung your head.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." You curled up atop his servo and refused to look him in the optics, "I'm just so tired. It's been such a long day. I'm so sorry."

You tensed as Grimlock began to walk towards the door. Shit, he was going to kick you out, wasn't he? You hugged your knees tighter, vaguely aware of the early evening light as Grimlock left the bunker.

It was all for naught however. Grimlock ex-vented slowly and seemed to take in the remaining sunlight.

"Nap out here today. Feels nice. Human stay with Grimlock to rest."

You perked up, giggling as he carefully sat down and stretched out on the grass, setting you atop one of the smoother stretches of his armored chest. You couldn't help yourself. Instead of staying put, you took to scaling his armor so you could easily see his face.

He quirked a brow and let out a small puff of air, throwing your hair askew.

"Human need sleep." He muttered.

"Nah, just some time to relax." You hummed and stretched out at the edge of his chassis.

For a moment, the mech didn't say anything. "Grimlock can give you human that."

"You already do. Every day."

"...oh."

You snorted. "Hey, I'm happy here around you and your brothers. Don't you know that? You guys are way more fun than any of my co-workers."

Grimlock didn't say anything to that, merely stared up at the sky. You just shrugged it off and slipped into a light doze. Sometimes, he just didn't have the words to express what he felt.

But, you knew what he wanted to share anyway. You just hoped he knew that too.


	16. Dreadwing x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt  
> "What could have been."

Perhaps Starscream had something to do with it. But Dreadwing certainly arrived to the gardens in a foul mood. Luckily for you both, your section of the gardens wasn't open to the public eye.

So he could fume to his spark's content.

For now, however, you merely continued to uproot all the weeds in the flowerbeds. If you kept your current pace, you could possibly finish within the next hour or so. Unfortunately, giant alien robot hands are really good about disrupting your works.

You huffed as Dreadwing picked you up without warning and cradled you close to his warmed spark chamber. He rumbled, deeply lost in thought. "I do wish you could have met him."

Oh, so that's what was bothering him. Skyquake's death.

"I'm not sure we would have gotten along...but it would have been nice to meet your other half, yes." You agreed quietly.

With another obscure murmur, Dreadwing began to walk away from the garden sanctuary with you in tow. "Perhaps. Skyquake was certainly the more...openly passionate twin."

You offered an odd little half smile. "That's putting it lightly and you know it." You snickered.

Dreadwing didn't reply, preferring to brood over the high cliffs that loomed over the outlands. "He was my other half. The other half of my spark," The mech lamented quietly, "Now that he is gone, a part of me has gone as well. I am a shadow of myself."

"What do you mean? I know you shared a spark...but what else was there?" You pressed, trying your best not to sound overbearing.

He was silent for a moment, "As split-sparks, we shared a mind. We shared a special sort of bond that could share emotions, thoughts, and even certain feelings…" Dreadwing elaborated, "With him gone, my spark is silent. There's only me. It is so...empty. I can now understand why so many split-sparks who have lost their other halves would be driven to madness or even suicide."

You started in alarm. "D-Dreadwing...you don't...do you-."

"No. I have no desire to leave my life behind. I will go out in battle, not as a coward." He growled.

"Well," You murmured and began to gently stroke his plating, "Perhaps one day, if Primus is kind, we'll all be together one day."

"...I'll look forward to it."


	17. Prime Smokescreen x Cybertronian Reader

"So...brig again?" You raised an optic ridge, unimpressed with the egotistical racer.

Smokescreen offered a sheepish smile and ex-vented nervously. "Sorry?"

You snarled. "I hate to break it to you, Smokescreen, but 'sorry' isn't going to cut it. Not this time."

"Babe. Wait, please!"

You folded your arms, glaring your optics. Your stance burned with a challenge.

"I...I'll make it up to you!"

"How?" You demanded icily.

"Uh...spa day? Oil baths and waxes all on me!" He promised.

Your rigid stance relaxed a little, "Keep going."

"Uh...uh...oh! I'll be sure to celebrate all those little anniversaries you like to keep track of! First kisses and all them…?" He grinned nervously.

"Mm, almost there." You hummed, teasingly.

Smokescreen sighed, defeated, "I won't try to get in trouble to get out of watching the Midnight Rider marathons with everyone anymore."

"Good mech," you patted his cheek, "It's family time for us, as dysfunctional as we are. So enjoy it. You never know which marathon will be someone's last."

"Y-yes, okay."

"See you when you get out."

"Yeah, see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually...like, I REALLY don't like Smokescreen's character in TFP. Easily my least favorite. Actually, I think he's like the only one that I started out disliking and then kept disliking to the very end. 
> 
> He's just...too...I dunno. He rubs me the wrong way for some reason. Sorry Smokey' but if this story kind of sucked...it's because I don't like you...for some unexplained reason.


	18. (TFP) Dreadwing x Reader x Skyquake

You could only blink at them, scarcely believing your ears.

"H-hold on...what?" You gaped at the brothers.

The honorable twin mechs shifted uncomfortably. Navy blue and white-green colors contrasted sharply with the pale grey background. You raised a brow, folding your arms as you waited for an explanation.

Eventually, Skyquake ex-vented heavily and spoke up, "I know what we're asking of you would challenge your...social norms. But we hoped you would greet this with an open mind."

Dreadwing flexed his wings, offering a thoughtful look. "If you think about it, this would still qualify as a monogamous relationship."

You shook your head, "No! No, guys! That's not it! I just don't understand…" You pinched the bridge of your nose, "Just, explain this to me."

Skyquake nudged Dreadwing and flicked his eyes between him and me. "You explain it. You're better at it."

Dreadwing rolled his optics and sighed, "We are split spark twins. Together, we are one whole spark. Unfortunately, it is impossible to bond to a mate with only half a spark. So...if someone were to take us as a mate, it would make sense that they take both of us."

"The Internet refers to it as a 'package deal'." Skyquake murmured, clenching his denta at the odd looks he received.

Dreadwing shook his helm, "Simply said, it is commonplace for twins to mate with the same person if they live to that stage in life."

"That stage in life?" You repeated, heart hammering a little faster. 

"You don't have to worry about that part." Skyquake sighed uncomfortably, "He's referring to the fact that split sparks don't often live that long after birth."

"Ah, so Cybertronian twins have low life expectancies?" You asked.

"Something like that." Dreadwing nodded.

"We're sorry to spring this on you like this, but…" Skyquake nervously rustled his plating, "We're asking you to accept both of us."

You looked to Dreadwing, having known the mech long before his twin. He had a certain look to him. There was something more going on here. Something they had left unsaid.  
You didn't know what that 'something' was and had a feeling they weren't apt to talk about it either. Nonetheless, you had a decision to make. Thankfully, you didn't find it to be a hard one.

You shifted uneasily, "Well, this was pretty strange for me already but...I think I'd like to try. You both...uh, good grief that sounds wrong." You furrowed your brows as the brothers snickered.

Dreadwing scooped you off the floor, cupping you in his servo as Skyquake scooted closer.

"You certainly are a strange one." Skyquake murmured.

Dreadwing rumbled in amusement, "Don't worry. You'll get used to their antics."

"Gosh, Dreadwing, you make me sound like I'm a hassle or something." You grinned, your eyes shining as Dreadwing shot you an unimpressed look.

"You are a hassle…sometimes."

"Tch, rude." You folded your arms and turned up your nose, only to squeal as knocked you over with a gentle shake of his servo.

"Hey! Not funny!"

Skyquake chuckled, "watch out brother, she is fragile." He teased.

"I am not fragile!"

The brothers merely snickered at you as your face flamed with red. You folded your arms again.

"I swear, you two are going to be insanely troublesome. I can feel it."

"Can you now?" Dreadwing prodded with a smirk.

You returned the smirk and pinched the wiring of his wrist, snickering when he yelped.

"Yup. But that doesn't mean I can't handle you."


	19. Pulley x Wilma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of backstory behind this short. I've been fascinated by the ideas of the transformer seekers being on earth since forever ago, a concept introduced in the second Bay movie by Wheelie. Pulley is an "OC of sort" that turns into the Model T seeker shown in one of the photos. Essentially, I'm giving the 'canon character' a name, personality, and backstory.

Wilma stepped carefully over the rubble of the old factory district, praying that her delicate flats were not ripped by the sharp debris. Blocks of cement and shrapnel peppered the area, large masses of rock piled together in the roads.

All in all, it was a perfect place to walk about undisturbed. Nonetheless, Wilma looked about, frowning as a pipe ripped into the fabric of her dress.

"Oh, confound it!" She pursed her lips and set her hands on her hips, "I'll have to set about stitching that up in the later evening."

Wilma carried on, still finding no sign of life. And there was definitely life among these piles of wood and stone. However, she didn't dare call his name. There had been times past where something other than her mighty friend had answered her calls.

She wished not for a repeat incident.

Still, the woman worried. It was unusual for him not to meet her by now. Wilma walked a little farther, stopped for a moment to clean the dust from the lenses of her glasses.

Once she had finished her polishing and replaced them upon her face, she was surprised to find a familiar Model T waiting for her not too far off.

With a small smile, Wilma hurried over to the Model T, all but tripping into the seat.

"Careful now. I am in no hurry." The vehicle rumbled.

Wilma offered an apologetic smile and gently patted the steering wheel. "My apologies, my dear friend."

Wilma clambered into the seat and smoothed out her dress, relaxing as the Model T set off down a semi-smooth path leading further into the wreckage of the ruined factory district.

"Hm, you were late today." The car murmured, a silent question accompanied the statement.

Wilma nodded. "Travis is most...insistent of taking me as his lady friend. His aunt has already volunteered to chaperone an outing."

"And you have declined this before?" The Model T asked.

Wilma nodded, a scowl on her lips, "He will not give up. It is most irritable." Wilma crossed her legs and held her head high, "Besides, aside from my personal disinterest in the man, I have no time for such things."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Wilma shook her head, "Ah, may I…?"

"Be my guest."

Smiling and offering a thankful pat to the seat, Wilma removed her shoes and folded her legs across the seats. Sighing in relief. "Thank you, my dear friend."

"You may simply call me Pulley, Wilma."

"Well then, thank you, Pulley." She smiled.

For a while things were silent. But Pulley could not deny his curiosity for answers, as common of most seekers.

"Wilma, has Travis threatened you at all?" Pulley asked.

To his relief, Wilma shook her head. "No, but he grows angrier each time I deny him." A sad frown pulled at her lips as her expression grew worrisome, "However, I do fear I may be blamed if he does do anything brash." She admitted.

Pulley's engine sputtered. "For what reason? His actions and emotions are not your responsibility."

"You will find that many people blame victims for things such as this. The excuse is usually 'if you had said yes this wouldn't have happened'. And yet what position would I have put myself in by agreeing to be with someone truly willing to go to such lengths over stupid issues?" Wilma huffed, a deep set frown on her face.

Wilma let out a soft gasp as she could feel her friend's frame grow tense with anger and worry. Softly, Wilma soothingly stroked the interior of the cab.

"Easy, Pulley." She mumbled, "I will be careful."

"And I will still worry." Pulley muttered. "He had best not lay a hand on you."

Wilma raised a brow. "And what would you do if he did dare to strike me? You cannot risk his blood on your hands."

"Even though I have long since defected from the Decepticon faction, I am farther from forgetting how to be one." Pulley swore, "In all my years on earth, I do believe I can make his demise look like an accident if need be."

Wilma rolled her eyes and draped herself across the steering wheel, much to her companion's bemusement. "Come now. All this talk of 'what ifs' and murder is so...depressing. Let's move on."

Pulley ex-vented heavily, by complied with her wish. "Alright. Aside from Travis, how was your day?"

"It was fine. I finally finished repairing Lilia's dress. And I received a new order from uptown. It might be an actual challenge this time." Wilma rambled on excitedly about the new clothing she was making, pausing in embarrassment as she realized how carried away she was getting.

"Ah, s-sorry. Well, how was your day?" Wilma smiled awkwardly.

The Model T shook with silent mirth. "It was a slow day. There were not any new leads to make a deal of. Roadhaze is becoming more anxious with each passing day."

"And what of Pathaway?"

"She has already moved on to another location. It is unlikely that we will cross paths with her again." Pulley murmured. "The younger generations are exceedingly impatient and motion-starved."

"I believe it is called wanderlust."

"Aptly titled."

"I thought so to."

Wilma groaned and stretched out further in Pulley's seat. Pulley's vehicular form shifted with concern.

"Your back?"

"As always. Sitting hunched over a needle and thread sewing painstaking details all day is rather murderous on my posture." Wilma murmured and wound up yawning before long.

"You may sleep if you like. I will wake you when we arrive." Pulley offered as Wilma's exhaustion became more apparent.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden…"

Pulley chuckled, "You are not a burden, Wilma. You are a blessing."

"Oh, please. I am not." Wilma huffed as her eyes drooped, "But I would appreciate a quick nap if you truly do not mind."

"I do not."

"Thank you, Pulley."

"Of course, dear Wilma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've drawn Wilma. If you're interested, my DeviantArt is MechaMoonStone. Just search my Gallery.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
